Harry Potter und der Prinz der Kelche
by Arael - Angel of Chaos
Summary: AU: Als Harry sein viertes Jahr beginnt wird eine dritte Seite neben den Todessern und dem Orden des Phönix in England aktiv. Dark Harry HarryHermine
1. Prolog

Harry Potter und der Prinz der Kelche

AN: Diejeningen die meine andere Fanfiction "Auf Grauen Flügeln" kennen werden eventuell in in der Geschichte einige Elemente aus der anderen Geschichte widererkennen z.B das System mit der ich die Magie in Harry Potter erklären. Viel Spaß mit der Geschichte und für die die meine andere Geschichte noch kennen, es gibt sicher bald ein Update, hatte viel zu tun und hab sehr viel geändert und mache dann bald ein komplettes Upadate...

Prolog

_3.August 1995: Irgendwo in Deutschland_

Fast zur gleichen Zeit wie in London ein gewisser Harry James Potter, vor dem gesamten Wizengamot eine Anhörung, aufgrund minderjähriger Zauberei, über sich ergehen lassen musste, fand in Heidelberg eine Besprechung statt. An dieser Besprechung nahmen einige sehr mächtige Männer teil, die vom Englischen Ministerium für Magie mit Sicherheit als extrem gefährlich eingestuft worden wären. Als Folge dieser Besprechung betrat etwa vier Stunden später einer dieser Männer eine Wohnung in der Altstadt. Er war lautlos im Treppenhaus erschienen und nachdem er seine Hand auf den Türklopfer gelegt hatte, hatte sich die Tür ebenso lautlos geöffnet. Er betrat einen großen, hellen Raum der an einer Wand bis zur Decke mit Büchern, verschiedenster Natur, vollgestopft war. Sauber geordnet standen dort Sachbücher aus der nichtmagischen Wissenschaft neben uralten magischen Folianten und Unterhaltungsliteratur. Eine Couchgarnitur, auf der eine schneeweiße Katze schlief, und ein niedrigen Tisch, auf dem eine Wasserpfeife stand, befanden sich in der Mitte. Anstatt auf einen Fernseher blickte man von der Couch auf in ein großes Salzwasseraquarium in dem bunte Fische schwammen. Über dem Aquarium hingen einige in Rahmen gefasste Bilder von verschiedenen Burgen zum Teil aus Deutschland oder Schottland. Einige mittelalterliche Waffen schmückten die Wand direkt neben der Eingangstür. Einzig eine japanische Naginata die sich in der Mitte der Schwerter, Äxte und Flegel befand stach aus den sonst überwiegend Europäischen Kampfgeräten heraus. Links befand sich eine offene Küche in der der Habitant der Wohnung gerade damit beschäftigt war einen Schwäbischen Eintopf zu kochen. Als er seinen Besucher bemerkte drehte er sich von der Arbeitsplatte um.

Grüne Katzenaugen musterten den Besucher

"Doktor Sandecker, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte er ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen

"Arbeit" antwortete der Doktor "Darf ich mich setzen?"

"Solange es sie nicht stört das ich koche." er zuckte mit den Schultern "Möchten sie nachher noch zum essen bleiben?"

Der Alte schnupperte kurz in die Luft  
"Da sage ich nicht nein, wenn ich das so rieche."

"Sehr gut, ich hasse es allein zu essen. Oh bedienen sie sich bitte an der Minibar." Er zeigte auf ein kleines Regal in dem einige Flaschen Alkohol standen.

"Danke, aber kommen wir lieber direkt zum Grund meines hierseins. Der Name Tom Riddle ist dir geläufig?"

"Dieser Englische Schwarzmagier, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nennen ließ und vor 15 Jahren drauf und dran war die ganze Insel unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen?"

Der Doktor nickte.

"Exakt der, dir dürfte auch bekannt sein das sein Aufstieg endete als er einen Säugling Namens Harry Potter mit dem Avada Kedavra töten wollte."

Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm mehrere Würste heraus und warf sie in den Topf.

"Ein glücklicher Umstand für die Inselaffen" bemerkte er abfällig "Nicht mehr lange und sie hätten ohne Eingreifen von aussen keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt sich ihm entgegenzustellen oder irre ich mich da?"

Sandecker schüttelte den Kopf.

"In England sind die Zauberer ein wenig antiquierter als hier in Deutschland. Grund dafür sind die alten Adelsfamilien oder Reinblüter. Hier in Deutschland starben während dem zweiten Weltkrieg und Grindelwald die meissten Geschlechter aus und die verbliebenen gingen mit der Zeit. In England haben die Zauberer die nicht aus solchen Familien kommen fast keine Chance und müssen nach ihrer Ausbildung sehen wie sie in der nichtmagischen Welt klarkommen."

"Hört sich ja paradiesisch an."

Sandecker lachte.  
"Allerdings. Wir behielten damals die Entwicklung in England genau im Auge und hielten uns bereit selbst einzugreifen."

"Der einzige richtige Widerstand kam von Seiten dieses Weißmagiers, Albus Dumbledore und einer Untergrundgruppe namens Orden des Phönix, wenn ich mich recht erinnere" warf er ein.

"Dumbledore" Sandecker sprach den Namen bedeutungschwer aus "Nach Riddle ist er in England der mächtigste Magier und er hat sich komplett den hellen Künsten verschrieben. Er und sein Orden waren einfach zu wenige um eine wirkliche Gefahr für die Horden auf der Dunklen Seite auszurichten. Letzenendes wären sie überrannt worden. Aber ich sehe schon du weißt über die Ereignisse damals soweit Bescheid. Kommen wir zum interessanten Teil."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte er zwei Teller mit dem dampfenden Eintopf gefüllt und hatte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch gesetzt. Er reichte einen Teller und Besteck an Sandecker und beide begannen zu essen. Nach ein paar Bissen sprach der Doktor weiter.

"Nach seinem Fall wollten die meissten in England glauben das Tom Riddle tot sei, leider sprach vieles dagegen und in den letzten Jahren gab es immer wieder Gerüchte und Ereignisse die darauf hindeuteten das der dunkle Lord zwar seinen Körper verloren hatte aber als etwas pur geistiges Wesen weiter existierte. Kompliment übrigens an den Eintopf."

"Danke. Fällt die Todesseraktivität im letzten Jahr an der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft und die Flucht von Barty Crouch Jr. unter diese Ereignisse?" fragte der jüngere

"Unter anderem. Du weißt das wir uns in den letzten Jahren kaum um England gekümmert haben weshalb unsere Kontakte dort dürftig sind. Anfang des Sommers meldete sich einer der noch bestehenden Kontakte und berichtete uns das Riddle einen Weg gefunden hatte sich wieder einen Körper zu schaffen. Ich habe den Kompleten Bericht sowie unsere gesamten Informationen zu dem Thema "Voldemort" und noch einiges an Wissenswertem über die magische Gesellschaft in England, an deinen Account gesendet und möchte das du es genau studierst."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch

"Das heißt wohl das ihr mich nach England schickt. Was wird meine Aufgabe sein?"

Sandecker grinste

"Du wirst für uns die dortige Situation einschätzen. Die Medien dort haben in den letzten Wochen begonnen sich extrem seltsam zu verhalten indem sie versuchen den Ruf von Dumbledore und diesem Potter so stark zu ruinieren wie möglich, während sie dazu noch komplett verschweigen das sich Riddle wieder unter den Lebenden befindet. Finde soviel wie möglich über die Vorgänge im Ministerium und über Dumbledores Vorgehen heraus."

"Das sollte kaum ein Problem darstellen." stellte er fest.

"Oh es gibt noch eine andere Aufgabe für dich in England" erklärte der Doktor "Ein Großteil der relevanten Ereignisse zentrieren sich um diesen Harry Potter. Finde heraus was dahintersteckt und was dieser Potter kann. Nach unseren Informationen hat er vor einem Jahr einen Patronus beschworen der mehr als einhundert Dementoren verjagt hat."

"Beeindruckend. Haben sie Absicht ihn zu rekrutieren?"

"Das wird dein Bericht entscheiden." Der Doktor wischte sich den Mund an einer Serviette ab und erhob sich. "Du hast deine Befehle, ich rechne bis spätestens in einem Monat mit Ergebnissen. Und bedenke es handelt sich um eine Informationsbeschaffung, Kontaktaufnahme außer mit Kontaktpersonen und unseren Leuten nur fall absolut notwendig und keine Kämpfe."

Er nickte.

"Ich verstehe, Doktor Sandecker."

"Gut, ich wünsche dir noch einen guten Tag".

Blitzende Katzenaugen beobachteten Sandecker und blieben noch für einen Moment auf der Tür fixiert nachdem sie sich geschlossen hatten.

Eine bleiche Hand nahm sich ein Weinglas aus der Vitrine und füllte eine goldene Flüssigkeit aus einer Karaffe hinein.

"England.. Soso..."


	2. Kapitel 1 Grimmauldplace Nummer 12

Kapitel 1 Grimmauldplace Nummer 12

Harry Potter, jüngst von allen Vorwürfen der Minderjährigenzauberei freigesprochen, lag nach einem anstrengenden Tag voller Putzarbeit, wach in seinem Bett. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers schlief sein bester Freund Ron Weasly mit dem üblich lauten Schnarchen. Seit 2 Wochen verbrachten er und seine Freunde nun ihre Zeit damit das alte Haus wieder instand zu setzen. Die Tatsache das ihnen alle Informationen vorenthalten wurden nagte an ihm und half ihm nicht gerade sein Temprament unter Kontrolle zu erhalten. Einzig die Tatsache das er endlich Zeit mit seinem Paten verbringen konnte hob seine Laune. Er lehnte sich zurück und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und bald schon spürte er wie er in den Schlaf hinüberdämmerte.

Nicht lange nachdem er eingeschlafen war, begann er zu träumen. Im Traum folgte er sich selbst noch einmal durch sein ganzes Leben. Eilig durchschritt er seine Kindheit die er bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte und mit aufwallendem Zorn und Verachtung betrachtete er sein elfjähriges Ich das zusammengekauert in dem Kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe kauerte. Dann wurden die Bilder schneller bis er kurz amüsiert auf die Szene mit der Boa Constrictor schaute nur um dann sofort weiter zu seiner ersten Begegnung mit Hagrid und danach dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zu springen. Eilig durchquerte er dann dieses Jahr und empfand tiefe Neugier als er nocheinmal Voldemort vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb gegenüberstand. Bewunderung überkam ihn als er später in der Kammer des Schreckens den Basilisken besiegte und später das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle mit dem Basiliskenzahn zerstörte. Als er die Befreiung von Sirius sah spürte er kurz eine seltsame Amüsiertheit bevor der Bilderstrom ihn weiter mit sich fortriss. Die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft und später das Trimagische Turnier verfolgte er mit Interesse und Voldemorts Rückkehr bis zum kleinsten Teil und schließlich den Dementorenangriff und die spätere Anhörung.

Abrupt erwachte er und fand sich sitzend in seinem Bett wieder. Schwer atmend wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte dann auf seine Uhr. Es war fünf Uhr morgens. Ron der im anderen Bett lag schien nichts bemerkt zu haben und schlief selig weiter. Nachdem er einmal kurz durchgeatmet hatte, schwang Harry die Beine aus dem Bett. In seinem Koffer fand er eine seiner Schulroben die er sich dann einfach überwarf. Nach einem kurzen Besuch auf der Toilette entschloss er sich erst einmal in die Küche zu gehen und sich etwas zu essen zu suchen. Als er die durchs ganze Haus gehende Treppe erreichte sah er das im Stockwerk über ihm noch Licht brannte.

Neugierig ging er nach oben und stellte fest das das Licht das er gesehen hatte von einer zweiflügeligen Tür stammte die noch einen Spalt offen war. Als Harry nähertrat und durch den Spalt blickte stellte er fest das er die Bibliothek entdeckt hatte. Da er niemanden hören konnte öffnete er so leise es ging die Tür. Der Raum mochte fast so groß wie das gesamte Stockwerk sein und umfasste unzählige Deckenhohe Regale und mehrere kleine Tische die als Leseplätze dienten.

Die Regale selbst waren aus dunklem Holz und mit feinen Intarsien verziert. Die meissten von ihnen stellten sich windende Schlagen dar. Die Lesetische bestanden aus dem selben dunklen Holz und eher schlicht gehalten. Selbst der Fussboden bestand aus dunklem Holz was dem Raum nicht nur eine sehr düstere Ausstrahlung gab sondern auch sehr trist wirken lies. Nicht das Harry irgendwas anderes erwartet hätte. Nur kleinere Leuchter, ebenfalls in Schlangenform, spendeten Licht in den Gängen zwischen den Regalen. Anders bei den kleinen Tischen strahlten, in kunstvolle Halter gefasste, Kristallkugeln klares weißes Licht. Genau das Licht von einer solchen Kugel war es das Harry angelockt hatte. An einem der Lesetische, den Rücken der Tür zugewandt, saß oder eher lag Hermine mit dem Kopf zwischen den Seiten eines großen Buches in dem sie wohl gelesen hatte.

Unwillkürlich musste Harry bei dem Anblick lächeln, so typisch war es doch für das Mädchen mit dem er nun bald über drei Jahre befreundet war. Leise, um sie nicht zu wecken, ging er zu ihr und sah auf ihr Gesicht hinunter, ein Lächeln lag selbst im Schlaf auf ihren Lippen. Ein sanftes, warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Harrys Magen aus und fast ohne eigenes zutun streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihr eine Strähne Haar aus dem Gesicht. Fasziniert registrierte er wie warm und weich ihre Haut war und aus der Wärme in seinem Bauch wurde ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Mit einem Mal war es ihm wie wenn ein Stromstoss durch seinen Körper fahren würde und ein helles Blitzen löschte für einen kurzen Moment seine Sicht aus. Er sah für einen Moment ein weinendes kleines Mädchen mit buschigen, braunen Haaren und mehrere andere Mädchen um sie die sie auslachten. Dann gab es einen weiteren Blitz und Harry fand sich wieder in der Bibliothek. Erschrocken zog er seine Hand zurück und betrachtete sie verwundert. Noch immer spührte er ein sanftes Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen.

"Harry?" kam es verschlafen von Hermine. Diese hatte die Augen geöffnet und rieb sie sich nun müde. "Ohje ich bin wohl eingeschlafen, wie spät ist es und was machst du überhaupt wach?"

Immer noch Perplex fiel ihm nichts zu antworten ein.

"Harry?" sie bewegte ihre Hand vor seinen Augen hin und her und blickte ihn besorgt an "Alles in Ordnung?"

Besagter schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

"Ähm... Ja alles ok ich war nur kurz ähm in Gedanken. Was machst du so spät noch in der Bibliothek?"

"Dasselbe könnte ich sie Fragen Mr. Potter..." Hermine blickte ihn kurz mit ihrem Mc Gonagall Blick an, grinste aber dann

"Ehrlich Harry, das kannst du dir doch denken, wie lange kennst du mich schon?"

"Och das müssten jetz schon ein paar Jahre sein, Miss Granger..." antworte Harry ihr mit ebenfalls leichterm Grinsen.

"Oh du!" sie versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Arm "Ich frage besser nicht warum du noch wach bist. Ich werde jetzt in jedem Fall ins Bett gehen, sieh zu das du noch ein wenig schlaf findest".

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte hatte sie auch schon den Raum verlassen. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, Mädchen würden für ihn wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben und für einen Moment glaubte er ein kichern in seinem Hinterkopf zu hören. Er schüttelte sich kurz und seufzte bevor er den Blick auf den Tisch richtete den Hermine gerade noch als Schlafplatz benutzt hatte. Interessiert nahm er sich das Buch in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte und blickte auf den Einband. "Artithmantische Erfolge des Neunzehnten Jahrhunderts" von K. A. L. Cipher. Harry schmunzelte und legte das Buch zurück. Da er sowieso nicht mehr schlafen können würde entschloss er sich, sich doch ein wenig die Biblitothek der Blacks anzusehen. Das dies normal nicht seine erste Idee gewesen wäre kam ihm in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht in den Sinn. Da es keine Schilder an den Regalen gab die irgendwie anzeigten was sich in den Reihen befand nahm er aufs Geratewohl einen der Gänge und betrat ihn, sofort umfing ihn ein Dämmerlicht und er vermeinte ein Flüstern zu hören das ihn doch sehr an die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek von Hogwarts erinnerte. Ihm wurde bewusst was Sirius über seine Familie gesagt hatte: Der Großteil der Blacks machte dem Familiennamen alle Ehre und verschrieben sich den schwärzeren Künsten während sie ihr Blut rein hielten.

Für einen Moment überlegte er Ernsthaft sich eine andere Beschäftigung zu suchen, aber dann gewann die neuerworbene Neugier doch die Oberhand. Im Vorbeigehen überflog er die Namen auf den Bücherrücken, viele konnte er erst gar nicht entziffern oder die Titel waren in offensichtlich altem Englisch oder Latein abgefasst. Aber einige Bücher schienen doch zumindest in modernem Englisch geschrieben zu sein. Er entdeckte in diesesm Regal hauptsächlich Bücher die sich mit dem Blut und der überlegenheit von magischem über nichtmagischem Blutes befasste. Als er tiefer vordrang wurden die Bücher älter und die bei denen er den Titel lesen konnten handelten zunehmend von der Magie die man mit Blut betreiben konnte. Spätestens als er "Der Nutzen von menschlichen Blut in der Evokation" las lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und er entschloss sich in die nächste Regalreihe zu wechseln. Hier schienen die Bücher noch älter zu sein und das Flüstern wurde lauter. Die Einbände bestanden aus merkwürdigem Leder und ab und an waren sie mit einer rostroten Farbe beschrieben die Harry viel zu stark an getrocknetes Blut erinnerten als das er auch nur einen der Bände näher untersuchen wollen würde. Eilig schritt er zwischen den Büchern hindurch um wieder ans Licht zu kommen. Mit einem Mal hörte er einen dumpfen Knall hinter sich und fuhr erschrocken herum. Ein Buch war aus dem Regal gefallen und lag nun, aufgeschlagen, auf dem Boden.

Harry, der noch immer mit großen Augen auf das Buch starrte, überlegte fieberhaft wie das Buch gerade in dem Moment aus einem eng gestellten Regal hatte fallen können. Fast als wollte es auf sich aufmerksam machen, aber er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder, auch wenn er bei der ganzen Sache ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Buch das unschuldig mitten auf dem Gang lag. Es war in vollständig schwarzes Leder gebunden und ein kleiner Titel stand in silbernen Lettern darauf. Vorsichtig und ohne es dabei zu schließen hob er das Buch auf und las den Titel: "Licht im Schatten" von Lucia del Fuego. Neugier packte ihn wieder und er betrachtete die Seite die aufgeschlagen worden war als das Buch aus dem Regal gefallen war.

_Inkubi/Sukkubi_

_Bei diesen Dämonen handelt es sich um eine der seltsamsten Spezies, die die Hölle je hervorgebracht hat. Im Gegensatz zu den meissten anderen Arten, laben sich diese Dämonen nicht an den negativen Gefühlen und dem Schmerz von Opfern, sondern benötigen die Energie die nur beim leidenschaftlichen Beischlaf entsteht. Im Wesen sind sie genauso vielfältig wie es Spielarten der Leidenschaft gibt, das heißt vom zärtlichen Liebhaber bis zum grausamen Sadist ist jede Wesensart vertreten. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Artgenossen benötigen sie weder ein offenes Tor, noch eine Beschwörung um auf die Erde zu gelangen, da ihnen eine wesentlich einfachere Möglichkeit zur Verfügung steht. Sie können selbst von der Hölle aus die sehnsüchtigen Träume von einsamen oder unbefriedigten Menschen spühren und mit Leichtigkeit in sie Eindringen um dort als eine Art Phantomliebhaber die Lust ihrer Opfer zu befriedigen, während sie sich selbst an den freiwerdenden Energien laben. Ihre Fähigkeit zum Gestaltwandel befähigt sie dabei genau dem Wunsch ihres Partners gerecht zu werden. Magisch begabte sind aufgrund der wesentlich stärkeren Energie die sie bei Orgasmus ausstrahlen bevorzugte Opfer der Dämonen. Die betroffenen Menschen werden nach einer Nacht mit einem Inkubus oder Sukkubus sich lediglich ein wenig schlapp fühlen und solang kein weiterer Beischlaf in kürzerem Zeitraum stattfindet verschwinden die Symptome wieder. Selten wird einem Menschen dauerhafter oder gar tödlicher Schaden zugefügt. Die einzig Sinnvolle Abwehr dagegen ist die Kunst der Okklumentik, durch die der Geist des Magiers vor dem Zugriff des Dämons verschlossen werden kann. Bannkreise gegen Dämonen können Sukkubi/Inkubi nur davon abhalten sich körperlich zu nähern._

_Ein Nachteil der Lustdämonen besteht allerdings darin das sie dafür bekannt sind allzuleicht der Leidenschaft zu erliegen und sich eventuell zu verlieben. An dieser Stelle soll nicht auf die daraus resultierenden Probleme für den Dämon oder den betreffenden Menschen eingegangen werden, da dies den Rahmen völlig sprengen würde. Es sei jedoch gesagt das sollte eine solche Beziehung zustande kommen und aus ihr ein Nachkomme entspringen (Anmerkung: Sukkubi und Inkubi sind von Haus aus Unfruchtbar, allein der Faktor der Liebe ändert diesen Umstand und selbst dann sind sie in der Lage selbst zu bestimmen ob sie empfangen bzw ihr Samen in der Lage ist neues Leben zu zeugen) so erbt dieser fast ausschließlich die Vorteile beider Rassen. Vom dämonischen Elternteil erben sie neben der Fähigkeit zum Gestaltwandel auch in die Träume von Menschen einzudringen und diese entweder zu beobachten oder zu manipulieren. Wie alle Halbdämonen sind sie stark begabt in der Magie und ihr gegenüber sehr widestandsfähig, wenn sie über einen Lehrer verfügen können einige auch die magischen Künste erlernen die ausschließlich den Dämonen vorbehalten ist. Eine letzte Besonderheit ist das einige wenige Halbinkubi bzw. -sukkubi in der Lage sind ihren Geist im Unterbewusstsein von Magiern zu verstecken und können alles sehen und sogar mit der betreffenden Person kommunizieren, aber da nur wenige Mischlinge mit dieser Fähigkeit existierten ist nur wenig über sie bekannt. _

Dämonen?  
Nachdem Harry den Eintrag gelesen hatte stellte er eilig das Buch wieder in das Regal, ein Buch über Dämonen war wohl kaum die richtige Lektüre für ihn. Eilig verließ er die Regalreihe und überlegte was er tun sollte. Nach einigem hin und her, wobei es sich bei dem hin um eine warme Tasse Kakao in der Küche und bei dem her um die nächste Regalreihe handelte, entschloss er sich weiter seiner neugefundenen literarischen Neugier nachzugehen. Wieder umfing ihn Dämmerlicht und das allgegenwärtige Flüstern. Langsam ging er wieder zwischen den beiden Regalen hindurch und las die Titel, dieses Mal schien es als sei er in der Abteilung für Zauberkunst gelandet. Ein Buch zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der Titel lautete: "Bannkreise, eine Einführung für den moderen Fluchbrecher" und war von einem gewissen H.J Dietrich. Neugierig zog er heraus und schlug den Foliant auf und überflog die ersten Seiten. Die Einführung war kurz gehalten und war vielversprechend, soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte. Also nahm er das Buch und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen als sein Magen ein leises Knurren von sich gab, daher beschloss er sich in der Küche etwas zu essen zu suchen und dann unten weiterzulesen.

So fand ihn zwei Stunden später Molly Weasley die sich anschickte das Frühstück zu machen. Harry wurde kurzerhand nach oben geschickt um Ron zu wecken. Wenig später gesellte sich auch eine noch etwas verschlafene Hermine zu den beiden. Nach und nach wurde das Haus wach und alle fanden sich zum Frühstück ein und bald darauf begann ein weitere Tag voller Aufräumen und Entgiften. Harry schien es als würde er auf einmal Dinge klarer und bewusster wahrnehmen, trotz seiner Sehschwäche schien ihm alles im Raum extrem scharf und deutlich zu sein. Am Abend saßen sie alle erschöpft beim Abendessen.

"Lust auf eine Partie Schach, Harry?" fragte Ron mit halbvollem Mund und Harry registrierte am Rande wie Hermine mit den Augen rollte.

"Nein danke, Ron. Ich habe noch ein Buch das ich fertig lesen möchte." Harrys Antwort löste allgemeines Erstauenen aus. Ron blickte ihn fassungslos an während Hermine ihm ein überraschtes Lächeln schenkte.

Als Ron sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte schnaubte er.

"Wirst du jetz zu ner zweiten Hermine oder was?"

"Was soll das heißen Ronald Weasley?Und was ist schlecht daran auch einmal etwas für seine Bildung zu tun?" fauchte Hermine ihn an.

Harry hörte nur halb hin als sich das kleine Wortgefecht wie üblich zu einem ausgewachsenen Streit entwickelte. Genervt davon stand er schließlich einfach auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer und griff nach dem Buch über Bannkreise und begann zu lesen. Nur am Rande bemerkte er das Hermine etwas später aus der Küche stürmte und die Treppe hinaufging nur um ein paar Minuten später selbst mit einem Buch zurückzukommen. Ron der nur kurze Zeit später die Küche verließ setzte sich schmollend in einen Sessel etwas weiter weg.

Einige Stunden später, Ron hatte sich mittlerweile ins Bett verzogen, las Harry immer noch. Er war mittlerweile bei dem Kapitel angekommen das die komplexeren Bannflüche beschrieb. Als er den Teil laß der sich mit dem Fidelus beschäftigte stieß er aufeinmal einen Laut der Überraschung aus.

"Was ist Harry?" fragte Hermine neugierig und ließ ihr Buch sinken.

Harry reichte ihr das Buch und deutete auf die Stelle. "Hier ließ das mal."

Hermine überflog die Zeilen. "Harry wo hast du das Buch her?" fragte sie überrascht.

"Aus der Bibliothek oben natürlich, aber das ist auch egal. Warum haben sie uns nicht gesagt das das Ministerium keine Magie entdecken kann die unter einem Fidelius gewirkt wird?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich denke man will uns keine Sonderrechte vor den anderen einräumen."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich.

"Und du gibst ihnen natürlich recht."

"Bedenkt man was alles passieren kann wenn wir auf eigene Faust üben." Hermine strich sich eine Strähne ihrer Haare aus dem Geischt.

"Und wenn schon, da draussen rennt Voldemort mit seinen Todessern herum und amüsiert sich warscheinlich köstlich darüber das das Ministerium mir beinahe den Zauberstab zerbrochen hat!"

Harrys Stimme überschlug sich ein wenig bei diesen Worten.

"Aber Dumbledore hatte von Anfang an alles unter Kontrolle und der Orden..." weiter kam Hermine nicht.

"Dumbledore hier und der Orden da. Ich habe keinen Bock länger wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden weder. Ich habe das alles so satt. Ich will hier einfach nur weg!" Den letzten Satz hatte er geschrien, und kaum das ihn ausgesprochen hatte verschwand er in einem Blitz.

Nur wenige Meilen entfernt schlug ein Junge zwei grüne Katzenaugen auf und fluchte.

AN: Man verzeihe mir das späte update aber ich war leider ein wenig abgelenkt XD


	3. Kapitel 2 Tage wie dieser

Kapitel 2 – Tage wie dieser

Harry fand sich in einer dunklen, stinkenden Gasse wieder, er hatte keine Ahnung was er gerade getan hatte, aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm das er gerade seine erste Appartion zustande gebracht hatte. Lange nicht geleerte Mülltonnen flankierten die Wände und ein Stück weiter schloss eine Mauer die Gasse ab.

"Nich' grad die schlauste Idee hier reinzuapparieren Stabschwinger."

Harry wirbelte herum zum ursprung der leisen Stimme. An der Wand lehnte ein Mann in einem Anzug. Nicht nur das er hier mehr als unpassend wirkte, etwas an ihm machte Harry sofort nervös, er hatte ihn beim ersten Blick nicht gesehen.

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden." sein Versuch sicher zu klingen scheiterte kläglich.

Der Fremde trat nach vorne und lächelte ihn an, weiße Fangzähne blitzten zwischen bläulichen Lippen auf.

"Guck mal auf seine Stirn, das ist der Potter Junge" sagte eine weitere Stimme und nicht unweit von dem Typen im Anzug erschien eine Frau die eher nach Punker aussah. Zerrissene Jeans und schrill bunt gefärbte Haare, dafür die gleichen bläulichen Lippen und blasse Haut.

Vampire! Mit einem Mal wurde Harry klar in welcher Gefahr er sich befand. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab bei sich, den der Lag auf einem Beistelltisch im Grimmauldplace. Immer mehr Gestalten lösten sich aus dem Schatten bis Harry von sieben Vampiren umringt war. Sie schienen aus allen Gesellschaftschichten zu stammen, ging man nach ihrer Kleidung. Einer trug sogar die typischen Magierroben.

"Er stinkt nach Angst!" Meinte der mit den Roben

"Da kriegt man richtig hunger..." ein weiblicher Vampir im hautengen schwarzen Lederdress fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die blauen Lippen. Langsam und mit Schwingenden Hüften kam sie auf Harry zu. Erst jetz fiel ihm auf wie sehr das Leder ihre Brüste betonte, die voll und üppig waren. Sein Blick wanderte hinunter und er spührte wie Erregung in ihm aufstieg und er nur noch mit starrem Blick auf die näher kommende Frau starren konnte.

"Na das gefällt dir.." schnurrte sie leise und überwand mit mehreren grazilen Schritten die Distanz zu ihm. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und strich von dort zielbewusst nach unten bis sie auf seinem Schritt lag. Eine dicke Beule hatte sich dort gebildet und Harry´s Atem ging schneller. Ihre Hand umschloss das Glied durch die Hose und massierte ein wenig. Langsam spührte Harry wie ihm die Knie weich wurden. Und dann küsste sie ihn, nicht zärtlich sondern heftig und hart. Er spührte ihre Kalte Lippen und ihre Zunge die sich in seinen Mund drückte um mit seiner zu spielen. Er keuchte auf und erwiederte den Kuss während ihre Hand weiter seinen Penis massierte. Langsam küsste sie sich hinab und er bot ihr ohne nachzudenken seinen Hals an. Noch einmal spührte er ihre Zunge wie sie ihn liebkoste, dann öffnete sie weit ihren Mund und ihre Fangzähne blitzten auf. Angst und Lust zugleich durchzuckten den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer doch er konnte sich nicht rühren.

"So mag ichs am liebsten, den Geschmack von Sex und Angst im Blut" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr bevor sich ihr Mund engültig an seine Kehle senkte.

Ein Schuss hallte durch die Gasse und mit einem Mal war der Kopf der Frau verschwunden. Blut spritzte und Harry fiel nach hinten als der übrige Körper der Frau zu Staub zerfiel. Nur am Rand nahm er wahr wie das Blut auf seinem Gesicht ebenfalls trocknete und herabrieselte.

Noch zwei weitere Male donnerten Schüsse durch die Gasse noch bevor Harry überhaupt sich umsehen konnte. Ein weiterer Vampir zerfiel ohne Kopf direkt vor Harry zu Staub und die anderen sprangen mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit zurück in die Dunkelheit und verschmolzen mit dem Schatten.

Endlich begann Harrys Gehirn soweit zu arbeiten das er seinen Kopf drehte und ans der Straße zugewandte Ende der Gasse blickte. Ein Mann stand dort, in einer Hand hielt er eine große Pistole aus deren Lauf es noch immer leicht rauchte. Er trug Hosen, T-Shirt und Stiefel in dunkler Farbe, mehr konnte Harry in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen.

"Bleib ganz ruhig und beweg dich keinen Zentimeter, Potter." seine Stimme klang jugendlich aber mit einem ungewöhnlichen Schnurren darin.

Die Vampire bewegten sich wie eine Person fast fließend zurück in den Schatten und verschmolzen mit diesem. Der Fremde bewegte sich langsam in die Gasse hinein, die Pistole immer noch locker in der Hand. Mit einem Mal schoss der Vampir im Anzug mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit seinen Gegner zu, an seiner Hand waren Klauen gewachsen. Mit einer ähnlich fließenden Bewegung wich der Fremde seinem Angreifer aus und hieb mit der schweren Waffe nach ihm. Mit einem lauten Krachen brach der Kiefer des Vampirs, der von dem Schlag ein Stück zurücktaumelte.

Blitzschnell setzte er dem Vampir nach aber bevor er seine Waffe in Schussposition bringen konnte verschwand der Vampir blitzartig wieder und aus einer anderen Richtung sprang die Vampirin im Punkoutfit ihn an. Bevor sie ihn aber erreichen konnte verschwand er, ohne das typische Geräusch für Apparation. Mit wilden Bewegungn blickte sich die Untote um, als auf einmal die Gasse taghell erleuchtet wurde als ein Blitz von oben in sie einschlug. Ein beißender Geruch von Ozon lag auf einmal in der Luft und Harry schoss geblendet die Augen. Die Untote kreischte und ein ekelhafter Geruch nach verbranntem Fleich stieg dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer in die Nase.

Als er seine Augen langsam öffnete konnte er gerade noch sehen wie die Schreie verklangen und die Frau zu Asche zerfiel.

Schmerzhaft wurde Harry bei den Haaren gepackt und ein Arm legte sich um seinen Hals, als man ihm den Kopf in den Nacken zog. Der Arm steckte in einem Anzug und der junge Zauberer, kalter Atem streifte seinen Hals und er konnte die Zähne schon fast fühlen.

Direkt vor Harry erschien der Fremde mit der Pistole im Anschlag die er direkt auf den Vampir hinter ihm gerichtet hatte. Für einen Moment lief die Welt in Zeitlupe als ein paar menschlicher und ein paar grüner Katzenaugen einander trafen und ein Blitz aus dem Lauf der Waffe drang und jedes Geräusch aussetzte. Er fühlte etwas heißes an seinem Gesicht vorbeiziehen, dann erschlaffte der Arm bevor er sich in Staub verwandelte und Harry ging in die Knie und die Zeit lief wieder normal. Seine Ohren klingelten von dem Schuss und noch immer zuckten Blitze vor seinen Augen. Kaum nahm er wahr wie ein weiterer Vampir aus dem Schatten sprang und seine Klauen in den Rücken des Fremden versenkte.

Seltsam gedämpft durch das Klingeln in seinen Ohren hörte der Zauberer den Aufschrei als die Klauen ihr Ziel fanden. Umso stärker roch er dann wieder den Geruch nach Ozon bevor die Gasse nocheinmal in Licht explodierte und Blitze über den Körper des Fremden und des Vampirs zuckten bevor auch dieser in Staub verpuffte. Im Licht wurden die letzten beiden Vampire sichtbar die auf je zwei Seiten im Schatten gekauert waren. Der Fremde riss beide Arme nach oben und nur für einen Augenblick sah Harry wie zwei rotglühende Fäden aus den Körpern der Untoten schossen und in die Finger des am Boden knienden fuhren, bevor zwei Blitze aus eben diesen Händen auch die letzten beiden Vampire niederstreckte.

Schwer atmend kniete Harrys Retter am Boden und bevor Harry etwas anderers tun konnte brach er zusammen und wand sich scheinbar in schmerzhaften Krämpfen. Endlich konnte sich Harry aus seiner Starre lösen und auf knien die Distanz zu dem anderen überwinden. So schnell wie er gekommen war schienen die Krämpfe wieder zu verschwinden und fast befürchtete er der andere wäre gestorben als dieser gepeinigt hustete.

"Du brauchst einen Arzt." sagte Harry hastig und kam sich sehr dumm dabei vor.

Ein rauhes Lachen war die Antwort.  
"Weder magisch noch mit muggeltechnik lässt sich da was machen." Ein weiteres Husten unterbrach ihn. "Der Bastard hatte Blut an den Klauen und sein Gift ist in meinen Venen. Mir bleiben nur noch Minuten bevor es mich umbringt."

Harry schauderte ob der sachlichen kühle in der Stimme des am Boden liegenden.

"Du meinst bevor du zum Vampir wirst?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Geht nicht. Ich kann nicht zum Untoten werden, mich bringt es um. Aber ich habe nicht vor hier zu verrecken. Du schuldest mir dein Leben Potter und ich fordere diese Schuld ein!"

Mit diesen Worten hob er den Kopf und seine Augen glühten grell grün auf. Harrys Kopf fühlte sich auf einmal an als wolle er explodieren, dann hörte der Schmerz auf und der Fremde fiel in sich zusammen und sein Atem verklang.

Harry versuchte aufzustehen aber es ging nicht, fast fühlte es sich an wie wenn er ein wenig neben sich war, besser konnte er es nicht beschreiben. Nun spührte er wie er sich erhob und einen Schritt zurück ging. Vor ihm ging der Fremde auf einmal in grell grüne Flammen auf und nur in Sekunden war nur noch Asche übrig die von einem plötzlich aufkommenden Wind zussamen mit dem Wind fortgeweht wurden. Dann wurde die Welt schwarz und Harry fand sich direkt vor dem Grimmauldplace wieder, dann wusste er nichts mehr.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug lag er in seinem Bett und etwas schweres drückte ihm auf die Brust während sein Gesicht von einer Masse aus braunen Haaren verdeckt wurde. Ein leichter Moschusgeruch stieg ihm in die Nase vermischt mit ein wenig Kupfer. Bevor er den Geruch einordnen konnte musste er niesen als eines der Haare ihm in der Nase kitztelte.

Mit einem Kreischen schoss die Person die auf ihm gelegen hatte hoch und er erkannte Hermine.

"Urgh!" sie schüttelte sich "Harry!"

Bevor der junge Mann etwas sagen konnte hatte sich das Mädchen ihm allerdings schon um den Hals geworfen und seine Sicht wurde wieder von ihren Haaren bedeckt.

"Wir haben uns solche Sogen gemacht, was wenn das Ministerium dich erwischt hätte?" plapperte Hermine sofort los.

_"Mach das sie die Klappe hält, ich hasse Tage wie diesen!"_ hallte mit einem Mal eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf wieder.


	4. Kapitel 3 Selbstgespräche zu Zweit

Harry´s Mund stand offen und er starrte noch immer Hermine an ohne sie wirklich zu registrieren, als ein Gedanke sich in den Vordergrund drängte: es war endgültig vorbei. Er hörte Stimmen.

_"Eine Stimme, genauer meine Stimme." _antwortete die Stimme in seinem Kopf _"Und, auch wenn Wahnsinn einem definitiv über den langweiligen Alltag hilft, bist du doch noch ein gutes Stück davon entfernt. Und jetz sag gefälligst was, das Mädel guckt schon ganz komisch."_

Harry schloss den Mund und blickte Hermine an.

"Ähm... was ist eigentlich genau passiert?" fragte er und klang dabei nicht mal für sich selbst überzeugend.

_"Brilliante Frage" _Echote die Stimme in seinem Kopf die er mit einem Mal mit einem Namen assozieren konnte. Sebastian.

Hermine zog sich einen Hocker heran, der in der Nähe des Bettes gestanden hatte und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Wir haben uns gestritten, wegen Dumbledore und dem Orden," begann sie leicht vorwurfsvoll, "und du bist ziemlich laut geworden und dann einfach disappariert..." ihre Stimme hatte mittlerweile ihren Mc Gonagall Tonfall angenommen "Wir haben natürlich sofort den Erwachsenen Bescheid gesagt aber bevor sie eine Suche organisieren konnten bist du schon vor dem Haus aufgetaucht und umgekippt. Harry ich... wir... haben uns furchtbare Sorgen gemacht." endete sie wieder im Vorwurfsvollen Ton.

Harry hob abwehrend die Hand

"Ist ja nichts passiert, also was solls..." erwiederte er abwertend.

_"Ich würde jetzt nicht mehr sagen, sonst müssen wir auf Fragen antworten die wir nicht beantworten wollen."_ meldete sich dieser Sebastian in seinem Kopf und Harry musste zugeben das die Stimme nicht unrecht hatte.

Hermine redete weiter aber Harry nahm sie wirklich wahr, den in seinem Kopf begann es erneut zu reden..

_"Ziemlich hübsch, verdammte Roben sowas gehört verboten, man kann nichtmal was erahnen!" _fluchte es. Harry spürte wie er rot wurde und Hermine hielt einen Moment in ihrem Redeschwall inne und hob eine Augenbraue.

_"Sie ist Hermine da gibts nichts zu sehen!." _antwortete Harry brüsk und Sebastian schmunzelte in seinen Gedanken während Hermines Augenbraue noch weiter nach oben zu gehen schien.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu Harry?" fragte sie pikiert.

_"Sag ihr du seist hungrig, egal Hauptsache sie geht. Wir müssen reden." _Nun klang die Stimme ernst.

Harry nickte innerlich und wunderte sich im gleichen Augenblick wie zum Teufel man innerlich nicken konnte.  
"Ähm Hermine? Meinst du es findet sich unten noch etwas zu essen. Ich würde es mir ja selbst holen aber ich habe das Gefühl das du da was dagegen hast...." fast wie auf Kommando knurrte sein Magen.

Hermine stand direkt auf und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

"Sehr Richtig Mr. Potter. Und du wirst hier schön liegen bleiben bis ich dir etwas gebracht habe." erklärte sie in einem Tonfall der kein aber duldete.

_"Das war jetz unbefriedigend einfach..... Ist sie immer so einfach zu manipulieren?" _fragte Sebastianwährend Hermine mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer verließ ohne auf eine Antwort von Harry zu warten.

_"Naja sie ist Hermine." _

_"Das sagst du häufiger hmm?" _eine Spur von Amusement lag in den Worten _"Also Potter. Wir müssen reden."_

_  
"Verdammt richtig!" _Dachte Harry hitzig _"Wer bist du und was machst du in meinem Kopf?"_

_"Kurze Zusammenfassung: Meine Name ist Sebastian Krox. Ich komme aus Deutschland und bin dort so etwas wie das was bei euch die Unausprechlichen nennt. Allerdings ist das in etwa so ähnlich wie Bier bei uns und Bier in Amerika. Das Prinzip und der Name sind gleich, aber beim Geschmack sinds Welten...." _als er Harrys Verwirrung bemerkte _"Unwichtig, was für dich wichtiger sein könnte ist der Grund warum ich in deinem Kopf bin."_

Harry nickte wieder innerlich und beschloss sich gar nicht mehr zu fragen wie er das machte.

_"Ich hoffe dir ist klar das ich der coole Typ war der dir in der Gasse den Arsch gerettet hat bevor die Kadaver dir den Arsch aufreissen konnten." _

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

_"Das Vampirgift ist wie ein Virus." _erklärte Sebastian unbeirrt weiter_ "Man wird durch Blut oder Speichel infiziert und stirbt binnen kürzester Zeit und wird zum Vampir. Weißt du was passieren würde wenn ein Vampir zum Beispiel eine Veela oder einen Kobold beissen würde?"._

Harry dachte kurz nach und erinnerte sich dann sogar an die entsprechende Passage aus dem letzten Jahr.

_"Nur Menschen können zu Vampiren werden. Alle anderen die nicht zumindest zu einem sehr großen Teil Mensch sind sterben." _und mit einem Mal glaubte er zu verstehen_"Heißt das du bist kein Mensch?"_

Sebastian nickte gedanklich.

_" Exakt und jetzt flipp bitte nicht aus. Mein Vater war ein Dämon, meine Mutter ein Mensch. Ein Inkubus um genau zu sein." _

_"Was!!!"_ brüllte Harry in Gedanken

_" Dämonen sind nicht von Natur aus böse," _erklärte Sebastian langsamund fuhr dann fort_"Immerhin hätte ich dich in der Gasse auch verrecken lassen können."_

Das leuchtete Harry auch ein.

_"Was ich mit dir getan habe war die einzige Möglichkeit für mich zu überleben. Ich habe mit meinem ganzen Wesen meinen Körper verlassen und bin in deinen. Normalerweise wehrt sich ein Mensch, und ein Zauberer noch mehr, gegen sowas aber der Fakt das du mir grad dein Leben zu verdanken hattest genügte irgendwie." _ein Gefühl von Ratlosigkeit und Bedauern begleitete die Worte.

Harry brauchte einen Moment bevor er die richtigen Worte fand.

_"Und was bedeutet das jetz für mich?"_

_"Während du geschlafen hast habe ich erstmal vorsichtig sondiert was genau passiert ist. Weisst du normalerweise ist es so das ein Geist den anderen unterdrückt, oder eine Seele die andere verdrängt. Da aber das nicht der Fall ist, belegt mein Geist warscheinlich ungenutzten Platz in deinem Kopf. Leider kann ich nicht mehr sagen ausser das wir wohl seelisch wie geistig für den Moment im Ausgleich." _erklärte Sebastian ruhig

_"Heißt das du bleibst für immer in meinem Kopf?" _fragte Harry erschrocken

_"Ich würde es anders bevorzugen, aber im Augenblick ja. Mir passt es auch nicht, aber wenn ich überleben will dann kann ich das nur durch dich. Allein die Magie der Lebensschuld würde sowieso verhindern das du mich einfach loswerden könntest, bevor du auf die Idee kommst."_

_"Na toll... Ich liebe mein Leben." _bemerkte Harry sarkastisch.

_"Und ich hasse Tage wie diesen..." _kam die ebenso sarkastische Antwort _"Naja in es hat für dich auch einen Vorteil. Solang ich da bin kann ich dir ein wenig unter die Arme greifen."_

_"Und wie kommst du auf die Idee das ich das nötig habe?"_

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Hermine kam mit einem großen Teller voller Sandwiches in den Raum.

Mehrere Stunden später als es im Haus ruhig geworden war lag Harry noch immer wach. Hermine hatte während er gegessen hatte versucht ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber Harry hatte selbst zuviel nachzudenken. Irgendwann hatte sie es aufgegeben und war gegangen. Nachdem sie wieder Ruhe hatten hatten sie begonnen zu reden. Sebastian war ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer aber gleichzeitig ein sehr sarkastischer Gesprächspartner. Er hatte ihm gleich zu Anfang erklärt das er durch eine spezielle Art der Geistesmagie, die er als Okklumentik bezeichnete, eine Barriere zwischen ihren Geistern errichtet hatte um zu verhindern das sie sich gegenseitig in den Erinnerungen herumstöberten oder ständig die Gedanken des anderen hören mussten.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte Sebastian frei durch Harrys Erinnerungen gehen und sich alles ansehen was er wollte da er mit dieser Art von Magie sehr gut umgehen konnte. Harry war das mehr als unangenehm gewesen. Allerdings konnte er es auch nicht verhindern und erst als Sebastian ihm dafür einige Einblicke in seine Geschichte gegeben hatte konnte er sich ein wenig besser damit abfinden. Wenigstens wusste er das sein gedanklicher Zimmergenosse die Wahrheit sprach. Öffnete man nämlich seinen Geist dem anderen so war bei dieser seltsam intimen Kommunikation keine Lüge möglich, es ging einfach nicht. Den beiden blieb allerdings so oder so gar keine andere Wahl als einander vorerst zu vertrauen, den die Lebensschuld band Harry daran Sebastian am Leben zu erhalten und ohne Körper würde Sebastian sterben.

Sebastian erzählte nicht viel von sich selbst. Das meisste seiner Arbeit war geheim und er war durch magische Eide daran gebunden zu schweigen. Seine Arbeit vereinnahmte auch das meisste seiner Zeit so das ihm nur wenig Zeit für Hobbies und ähnlichem blieb. Allerdings gab er zu das er sehr gerne kochte und so er Zeit hatte viel las. Harry kochte nur ungern auch wenn er sehr gut darin war, dafür hatten die Dursleys gesorgt. Als Sebastian genauer nachfragte winkte Harry ab und beließ es dabei seine Verwandten als nicht sehr Magierfreundlich zu beschreieben und Sebastian fragte nicht weiter schien aber mehr zu wissen als er zugab.

Umso gerner erzählte Harry dafür von den letzten vier Jahren in Hogwarts und Sebastian war mehr als überrascht zu hören was Harry in so jungen Jahren bereits alles erlebt hatte. Mehrmals hatte Harry allerdings den Eindruck das Sebastian nicht so überrascht war wie er hätte sein können bzw. das er Fragen zurückhielt.

_"Die machen dir das Leben nicht grad einfach." _bemerkte Sebastian mit einem Mal als Harry gerade vom Trimagischen Turnier erzählte.

_"Na und, machen kann ich eh nix dagegen." _grummelte Harry zurück.

_"Das stimmt zum Teil sogar, aber du schöpfst ja noch nichtmal alle Möglichkeiten aus." _Für einen Moment sah Harry das Gespräch mit Hermine kurz vor seiner Disapperation vor seinem geistigen Auge _"Da oben ist eine ganze Bibliothek voller interessanter Bücher, bisher hat dich sowas nicht geschert aber du fängst schon an dich endlich mal für etwas zu interessieren das über das nötigste rausgeht. Mal ehrlich, seit wievielen Jahren hälst du dich Ron zu liebe zurück? Oder machst du das nur weil du es gewohnt bist weil die Dursleys es dir eingeprügelt haben das du in der Schule nicht besser sein darfst als dein Cousin..."_

_"Das ist nicht wahr!" _rief Harry im Geist aber sofort zeigte Sebastian ihm die Erinnerungen. Vernon der ihn anbrüllte das er irgendetwas gemacht hatte das Freaks tun damit sein Dudley schlecht in der Schule ist und er den ganzen Ruhm einheimsen hatte können. Er erinnerte wie sehr er sich darauf gefreut hatte Magie zu lernen, aber Ron war sein einziger Freund und Harry hatte sich ohne es zu merken selbst verbogen, nur um einer Freundschaft willen.

_"Das habe ich nie so gesehen..." _dachte Harry erschrocken und ignorierte dabei den Fakt das Sebastian diese Erinnungen ohne zu fragen aus seinem Geist geholt hatte.

_"Selbstillusion ist die größte Kraft im Menschen, und nicht jeder hat jemand im Kopf der ihm eine neutrale Sichtweise zeigen kann. Wo willst du hin Harry Potter? Willst du ein mittelmässiger Schüler sein der irgendwann für ein mittelmässiges Quidditchteam spielt, vielleicht sogar für England. Fangirls, Alkohol vielleicht Drogen.." _fuhr Sebastian fort.

_"Ich will eigentlich ein Auror werden." _antwortete Harry leise in den Raum

_"Hmm in England? Das ist wie wenn man einen edlen Wein an einen Mann gibt der seit 20 Jahren Kette raucht und ein Stück Kohle nicht von einem Stück Kuchen unterscheiden kann!" _

_"Wie meinst du das?" _fragte Harry verwirrt.

_"Bevor ich nach England geschickt wurde, habe ich mir ausführlich euer Ministerium für Magie angesehen, zumindest die Berichte darüber die uns vorlagen. Ein Sumpf aus Korruption und ein System das einem Straussen ähnelt der seinen Kopf lieber in den Sand stecken würde." _er schüttelte Gedanklich den Kopf_ "Fudge ist ein typischer Politiker für Friedenszeiten, seit Voldemort verschwunden ist läuft alles gut für ihn. Seit Jahren wird Budget von den Auroren abgezogen da ja alles in Ordnung zu sein scheint. Die Ausbildung ist seit Jahren veraltet und abgesehen davon schützt das System mehr die Reinblüter als das es Verbrecher jagen würde." _erklärte ihm der Halbdämon ruhig

_"Woher weißt du das so genau?" _fragte Harry erstaunt

_"Spionage. Und nun tu nicht so schockiert Mann. Auch wenn die Deutschen nicht grad die größten Fans der Engländer sind so hatten wir doch ein gutes Auge darauf was bei euch abging. Ein irrer Diktator in England könnte irgendwann auch auf die Idee kommen könnte zu expandieren."_

Harry nickte. Voldemorts Ambitionen würden nicht bei England aufhören.

_"Das du einen Avada Kedavra überlebt und anscheinend auf Voldemort zurückgeworfen hast, war schon etwas vollkommen unerklärliches. Bis heute weiß niemand wie das möglich ist. Der einzige der villeicht wüsste was damals genau geschehen ist wäre Dumbledore aber der hielt sich auch bedeckt." _für einen Moment schien er nachzudenken _"Dann die Sache mit dem Stein der Weisen in deinem ersten Jahr, der Basilisk im zweiten, all das wurde bei uns mit größter Besorgnis beobachtet. Nachdem ich deine Erinnerungen gesehen habe verstehe ich diese Besorgnis sogar noch mehr." _erklärte er ruhig.

_"Und jetzt ist er zurück, aber nix passiert!" _

_"Wissen wir. Aber es ist einfacher zu glauben er wäre für immer weg als sich der Realität eines neuen Krieges zu stellen. Das ist nur menschlich...." _antwortete Sebastian immer noch ruhig_ " Was viel interessanter ist, ist die Frage wie er das gemacht hat. Ich bin zwar kein Experte für diese Art von Magie, aber ich weiß das dieses Tagebuch viel mehr war als ein verfluchter Gegenstand. Unsere Berichte darüber sind leider unvollständig gewesen, aber deine Erinnerungen daran lassen mich schaudern." _

_"Was solls, das Tagebuch ist doch zerstört, oder?"_

_"Dieses Buch hatte ein Bewusstsein, vielleicht keine Seele aber ein Bewusstsein. Wie ist das möglich? Ich weiss es nicht,wenn es jemand weiß dann der Marquis, wobei wir vielleicht sogar da oben in der Bibliothek etwas finden könnten." _Sebastian schmunzelte_ "Die Blacks heißen ja nicht Black weil sie eine weisse Veste haben. Viel wichtiger wäre es allerdings an meine Sachen ranzukommen und mit meinen Leuten Kontakt aufzunehmen."_

_"Und wie sollen wir das machen? f_ragte Harry genervt _"Sobald ich morgen früh aufstehe ist ständig jemand in der Nähe?" _

_"Stimmt, morgen sieht das anders aus. Aber jetzt.... Harry, ist es ok wenn ich die Kontrolle über den Körper übernehme? Du wirst alles wahrnehmen aber dich ein wenig seltsam fühlen." _Sebastian gab Harry für einen Moment Einblick in seine Gefühle um seine Aufrichtigkeit zu bestätigen.

Harry gab erst nach einigen Minuten stumm sein Einverständniss. Die Vorstellung war ihm doch uangenehm aber es war offensichtlich nicht möglich in einer solchen Verbundenheit zu lügen. Außerdem war er neugierig was Sebastian vor hatte.

Das Gefühl war seltsam, es war wie wenn er ein wenig in Watte eingepackt war und seine Wahrnehmung schien sich unmerklich zu verschieben. Er bemerkte wie Sebastian langsam seine Hände bewegte um ein Gefühl für den fremden Körper zu bekommen. Langsam stand er auf und streckte sich. Es war selbst für Harry spürbar das Sebastian es nicht gewohnt war einen fremden Körper zu benutzen. Aber er lernte schnell. Erst ging er ein paar Schritte dann begann er im Raum herumzulaufen. Griff nach Gegenständen und nahm schließlich Harrys Zauberstab und machte einige Bewegungen damit. Dann fühlte Harry wie Sebastian langsam nach der Magie in seinem Körper tastete. Harry hatte so etwas noch nie getan, aber er wusste instinktiv, was Sebastian tat. Nein er korrigierte sich, Sebastian ließ ihn unterbewusst nicht nur wissen was er tat und wie er es tat sondern auch warum. Er lehrte ihn seine Magie bewusster wahrzunehmen.

Fasziniert beobachtete Harry wie Sebastian den Zauberstab weglegte und die Augen schloss. Sebastian griff vorsichtig nach der Magie und langsam füllte sie seinen ganzen Körper bis er sich fühlte wie wenn er vor Energie prickelte. Er öffnete die Augen und spührte wie Sebastian mit seinen Lippen lächelte. Dann griff er mit der Magie aus seinem Körper heraus und der Zauberstab schoss in seine Hand. Der Kontakt mit der Magie fühlte sich gut an und Harry hatte für einen Moment ein Gefühl purer Extase. Wieder schmunzelte Sebastian, bevor er auf Harrys Koffer deutete der sich daraufhin von selbst öffnete. Er blickte kurz über die Sammlung an Schulroben und über Dudleys alte Klamotten. Er verzog den Mund und auf einen weiteren stummen Befehl schwebten Shorts, Socken, eine Hose und eines der übergroßen Shirts heraus. Diesmal schwenkte er den Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich ein wenig. Die Kleider schrumpften auf eine angenehme größe und und verfärbten sich Schwarz. Als Sebastian fertig war lagen bequem aussende Boxershorts sowie eine schwarze Jeans und ein einfaches schwarzes Shirt auf dem Bett.

_"Wow...."_ dachte Harry

_"Tja...." _kam die selbstzufriedene Antwort.

Sebastian zog sich eilig an und seufzte als er Harrys Schamgefühl spührte.

_"Stell dich net so an....Nichts das ich net schon schöner gesehen hätte..."_

Harry grummelte als Antwort.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, flog auf einen weiteren Handschwenk der Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus dem Koffer direkt in seine fuhr er durch das Gewebe.

_"Faszinierend, so einen hab ich noch nie gesehen." _

_"Er stammt von meinem Vater." _erklärte Harry stolz

_"Hmmm, dein Vater hat ihn schon verwendet?" _fragte Sebastian verwundert.

_"Ja, warum fragst du?" _

_"Umhänge der Unsichtbarkeit werden entweder aus den Haaren einer Demiguse hergestellt oder verzaubert, beide verlieren spätestens nach ein oder zwei Jahren nach und nach ihre Wirkung. Ein Umhang aus Demigusenhaar kann zwar schonmal 5 Jahre funktionieren, aber auch der ist schon nach 2 Jahren nur in etwa so effektiv wie der Disillusionsspruch. Dieser Umhang ist über 20 Jahre alt. Fällt dir was auf?" _

Harry schluckte gedanklich.

_"Das wusste ich nicht...." _antwortete er.

_"Ich weiß...." _Sebastian klang immer noch nachdenklich schien aber die Frage nach der Natur des Umhangs erstmal zurückzustellen_ "So aber nun lass uns gehen nachdem ich deine Schuhe in etwas passenders verwandelt habe." _

Eine weitere Handbewegung später waren Harrys alte Turnschuhe wie neu. Harry war fasziniert zu beobachten wie Sebastian arbeitete. Er verwendete keinen spezifischen Zauber, er benutzte die Grundform für Veränderung und benutzte das Bild und die Vorstellung in seinem Geist die unglaublich klar und scharft war.

_"Das ist der Unterschied"_ erklärte Sebastian während er Schuhe anzog _"Transfiguration basiert auf unserer Vorstellung und dem Verständniss. Spezielle Zauber setzen Standardparameter so das der Geist sich auf die Details konzentrieren kann. Aber wenn man gut ist braucht man das nicht mehr. Das ist unter anderem auch die Grundvorraussetzung dafür Transfiguration im Kampf zu benutzen wenn man nicht grad mit volatiler Mutation arbeitet."_

_"Volatile Mutationen?" _fragte Harry verwirrt_ "Was ist das?"_

_"Einfach gesagt, extrem beschleunigter Krebs, der Körper verändert sich einfach rapide und zu kontern und auch rückgängig zu machen. Ihr einziger Vorteil ist das es extrem eklig ist und den Gegner in Panik versetzen kann." _

Das Bild das Sebastian zusammen mit der Erklärung in Harrys Geist projezierte hatte mit einem Menschen nicht mehr viel zu tun, und Harry war froh das er offensichtlich keine Kontrolle über seinen Magen hatte den sonst wäre er nicht sicher gewesen ob er sich übergeben hätte müssen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte Sebastian die Schuhe angezogen und einen Stillezauber auf sie gelegt. Er wollte schon zur Tür gehen und besann sich dann.

Er legte den Zauberstab ab und konzentrierte sich. Der Zauber den er wirkte war um ein wesentliches komplexer, und Harry war sich net sicher ob er ihn verstand. In jedem Fall begannen sowohl sein Zauberstab, seine Uhr und seine Brille leicht bräunlich zu glühen. Sebastian knurrte.

_"Die habens wirklich mit dir, Harry. Das sind Tracker, mit ihnen kann man einfach bestimmen wo du bist und sogar einen Alarm setzen wenn du dich aus einem gewissen Bereich entfernst..." _

Ohne auf Harrys Antwort zu warten konzentrierte er sich wieder und diesmal spührte Harry wie Informationen in seinen Geist strömten. Und er verstand auf einemal die Spezifikationen des Tracker Spruchs.

_"Tolle Art zu lernen....." _Harry wirkte extrem beeindruckt und war gleichzeitig maßlos wütend darauf das man ihn verfolgte.

Sebastian schmunzelte während er einige alte Socken von Harry herbeizitierte und dann vorsichtig begann die Trackerzauber auf sie zu übertragen, ohne das Sebastian etwas sagen musste war Harry klar das die Sprüche melden würden falls sie zerstört wurden. Trotz seiner Wut verstand er allerdings, dass nichts damit gewonnen wäre die Sprüche einfach aufzulösen, den dann müsste er erklären woher er die Fähigkeiten dazu gehabt hatte. Außerdem würden sie dann garantiert nicht hier wegkommen.

Als nächstes wandte er sich der Tür zu. Diesesmal waren es die Türklinke und das Schloss die glühten, diesmal allerdings eher grünlich. Sebastian seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

_"Entweder die trauen dir wirklich gar nix zu oder sie sind Amateure."_ Sebastian seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder. Erstaunt beobachtete Harry wie das Holz sich wie Wasser vom Schloss zurückzog bis das Schloss allein in der Tür steckte, gehalten von einem weiteren Zauber. Ohne groß nachzudenken ließ Sebastian die Tür wie eine einfach Schwingtür aufgehen und trat dann in den Gang. Ein weiterer Zauber ließ die Tür wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurückkehren.

_"Selbst wenn die ganze Tür gesichert wäre, wir hätten die Wand verschwinden lassen. Es nützt nix eine unzerstörbare Tor zu haben wenn die Mauer marode ist, eine recht nützliche Lektion fürs Einbrechen." _fastamüsiert ging Sebastian weiter.

Durch den Stillezauber und den Umhang konnten sie weder gesehen noch gehört werden. Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter. Im Haus selbst war es vollkommen still, alle schienen zu schlafen. Als sie unten angekommen waren betrachtete Sebastian ein Weilchen die Haustür. Auf ihr lagen sogar mehrere Zauber, das gleiche galt für die Wände.

_"Nicht überraschend, das ist ein altes Haus, und gut gesichert. Wenn wir hier versuchen durch die Wand zu gehen, sind wir entweder tot oder werden erwischt, abhängig davon wie die Wände gesichert sind. Aber gesichert sind sie mit Sicherheit."_ Sebastian wirkte nicht einmal genervt davon, es schien ihm sogar Spaß zu machen.

_"Wie kommen wir dann hier raus?" _Harry hatte die Abenteuerlust mittlerweile gepackt und er war fasziniert davon Sebastian zuzsehen.

Sebastian dachte nach.

_"Ein Haus zu schützen ist eine ziemliche Arbeit, man muss genau wissen welche Runen man wie kombinieren muss. Und dann man muss auch noch wissen wie die einzelnen Zauber miteinander interagieren können. Egal wie reich man ist, man konzentriert sich auf das wichtigste. Es gibt immer eine Schwachstelle, die Frage ist nur wie es im Vergleich ist. In jedem Fall dürfen wir nicht die Hauseingenen Bannkreise zerstören."_

_"Könnten wir nicht einfach auf einem Besen aus dem Garten fliegen?" _fragte Harry.

Einen Moment dachte Sebastian darüber nach dann verwarf er die Idee.

_"Nein, mit sowas rechnet man in einer Welt in der Besen seit Jahrhunderten Standard sind, aber fliegen ist eigentlich keine Schlechte Idee aber nicht aus dem Garten sondern aus einem Fenster von oben, das können wir offen lassen, da wehren uns die Bannkreise nicht ab, den die Abwehr ist im Fenster und der Mauer, und solange es offen ist, ist es wie eine offene Tür." _

Eilig gingen sie nach oben in eines der schon gesäuberten Zimmer. Eine schnelle Überprüfung und sie hatten ein Fenster geöffnet. Sebastian hatte gerade schon den Fuß auf das Fensterbrett gesetzt als Harry in Gedanken aufschrie.

_"Hey was ist mit dem Besen?"_

_"Brauchen wir nicht, sag mal bringen die euch nicht den Federfall bei? Den kennt noch jeder Dungeons and Dragons Spieler." _

Harry wirkte verwirrt.

_"Was ist Dungeons and Dragons?" _fragte er.

Während Sebastian ihm die Informationen über das genannte Spiel im Geist vermittelte wirkte er einen weiteren Zauber auf sich und langsam schwebten sie unsichtbar auf die Straße. Sebastian ging gemütlich die Straße entlang bis er sicher war das er aus dem Antiapparationsfeld war.

_"Ein Kinderspiel."_ schmunzelte Sebastian dann konzentrierte er sich und sie verschwanden mit einem leisen Pop ungesehen und ungehört.

AN: Himmel hat das lang gedauert bis ich zum updaten gekommen bin... Naja ich komm zu selten zum schreiben... Dafür ist das nächste Kapitel auch schon zur Hälfte durch... Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß am lesen^^


End file.
